An antenna is a device configured to receive and send signals in a terminal, and designing an antenna in a terminal needs to avoid electronic components in the terminal to avoid interference to signals of the antenna. In a related technology, more and more terminals start are provided with metal frames and even metal back shells to improve aesthetics of the terminals, but adopting a metal frame for a terminal may greatly influence performance of an antenna.